The Avengers: Bobbi Morse
by Avenge1997
Summary: Bobbi Morse is the second lead scientist on the Tesseract Project, when all goes horribly wrong her boyfriend is taken, and Bobbi must sit by and watch as a group of people she barely knows, try and save the world. And is it possible, through all this, her best friend, who swore off love, is falling for the last person Bobbi could expect?
1. Chapter 1

CAST:

Barbara "Bobbi" Morse: Dianna Agron

Clint "Hawkeye" Barton: Jeremy Renner

Natasha "Black Widow" Romanoff: Scarlett Johansson

Tony "Iron Man" Stark: Robert Downey Jr.

Steve "Captain America" Rogers: Chris Evans

Thor Odinson: Chris Hemsworth

Bruce "The Hulk" Banner: Mark Ruffalo

Loki Odinson: Tom Hiddleston

Agent Phil Coulson: Clark Gregg

Director Nick Fury: Samuel L. Jackson

Agent Maria Hill: Cobie Smulders

CHAPTER ONE

"What exactly happened?" Nick Fury asked the agent standing next to him.

"That's just it, sir, we don't know," Coulson replied, walking in stride with the S.H.I.E.L.D. director.

"Morse, talk to me," Fury looked at Agent Bobbi Morse, the second lead scientist in charge of the Tesseract project.

"We don't fully understand what happened, all we know is that it began giving off minor gamma radiation waves, nothing to harmful," Agent Morse explained.

"Gamma can be very harmful, you should know, Agent Morse," Fury gave his best scientist a death stare, "where's Clint? Where's Agent Barton?"

"You mean the Hawk?" Dr. Selvig, the lead scientist looked up from his computer near the three S.H.I.E.L.D. agents." He's up in his nest," he told Fury, jutting his thumb in the direction of the special agent.

Slightly irritated, Fury gave a nod to Coulson, letting him know to leave, then walked over to Hawkeye. "Agent Barton, get down here."

Clint looked up to see Director Fury standing below him with a furious look on his face. Clint quickly grabbed his gun, stood up, and jumped over the railing. He landed with a soft thud, "yeah?"

"You were put to look over this project."

"I do better from a distance."

"Did you see anything?"

"Nope, no activity on this end."

"What do you mean, this end?"

"Well, the Tesseract is a doorway to the other end of space, right? So there must be someone tampering with it on the other end. Bobbi smiled, he has been listening to me, she thought to herself, imputing some data onto her computer, just as the Tesseract exploded with blue energy and sent a beam to the other end of the room.

A man stood where the beam had shot, Bobbi looked up from her place on the floor in surprise.

He held up his staff and proceeded to shoot a portion of the staff working on the Tesseract project. Clint shot at him, but it seemed to have little effect on the man, the man walked closer and closer to him, Bobbi wanted to scream at her boyfriend to get out of there, but she had faith he could get the job done, so she ducked, making sure the man didn't see as she slowly tried to get out of the room.

"You have heart," the man said as he placed his scepter to Clint's chest. Bobbi watched in horror as his eyes turned black, then an unnatural shade of blue.

"I am Loki, and..." Loki began.

"Loki, brother of Thor?" Selvig asked, standing up from his hiding place, Bobbi wanted to scream at him to, he would end up like Clint if he did something like that. Loki whipped around and stared at Dr. Selvig, and slowly walking to him, placed his staff on the same place on his chest as he did Clint's, his heart.

Fury, who was slowly making his way to Bobbi and the door looked at Loki, and began speaking, but Bobbi couldn't hear him through the blood rushing through her ears, that man had just turned her close friend and her boyfriend into something, and she didn't like it. Then she heard a gunshot, and saw Clint lower his hand as Fury fell to the ground, letting the briefcase with the Tesseract go. Clint grabbed the case as he walked out with Loki, Selvig, and the other man Loki had left alive. After they were gone, Fury stood up and walked over to Bobbi, "let's go."

Bobbi accepted his hand and stood up, "attention, Barton has been compromised, I repeat, Barton has been compromised and is helping a murderer."

As Fury and Bobbi walked away, trying to get away from the crime scene, they ran into Coulson helping with evacuation, "just leave it, and go, go."

"Coulson!" Fury walked up to the agent, "take Bobbi with you," he said as he shrugged her off his side. Coulson took her and helped her to the car that was to take them off site. As they were reaching the edge of the base, Fury asked what the situation was, no one knew who was still under, no one knew how many survivors, no one knew where they four men went, and Fury told Maria and Phil every man not working search and rescue were to look for the cube.

It wasn't until they made it safely away did Bobbi notice her head was bleeding.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Bobbi had been searching for her boyfriend for a day and a half when Fury walked in showing Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner the bridge.

"Morse," he addressed her and she came over to stand next to Maria, who gave her a dirty look, "status report."

"We haven't been able to find…"

"Bobbi?" Bruce asked her and she finally looked over to the man whose life she helped ruin, "Bruce, it's nice to see you again." Bobbi gave a sad smile.

"When did you start to work for S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"I've always worked for S.H.I.E.L.D., but I was giving some serious thought to quitting, until the accident," Bobbi looked down, ashamed.

"I don't blame you, Bobbi, it wasn't your fault, I told you to do it."

"I'm still sorry."

Everyone a besides the agents on the bridge looked confused at this long over due exchange, but Fury knew it wasn't the proper time for it, "You haven't been able to find?"

"We can't find the radiation, I was hoping once Bruce got here we could finally make real progress on the… Cube," Bobbi took a longer pause then she should have, she was sure Fury was going to yell at her, but when she met his eyes, he gave her a look of sympathy, which she hated, what did he know what she was going through?

"We got a match!" an agent yells from his position in the maze of computers.

"How much?" she asks, eagerly.

"79%," as they begin to walk over, "wait 89%"

"Let's go," Natasha tells Steve, "let the life nerd and Dr. Banner start their work."

As they walk out the door with a third member and pilot, Bobbi and Bruce head toward the lab.

"Why are you so invested in this? It doesn't seem like something much up your alley," Bruce told her once they were alone in the lab together.

"Normally helping with the search wouldn't be," Bobbi couldn't look up to meet Bruce's eyes, "but." Bobbi tried to continue, but her vision got blurry and her throat closed up.

"But…" Bruce tried to get it out of her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"But Loki, the man behind all of this, put my boyfriend under a spell, now he's Loki's personal puppet, and I just…" she turned around to Bruce's open arms, and the first time since Clint went missing, Bobbi let it all out. Her body shock with sobs.

"Maybe I should look for the cube, when was the last time you slept?"

Once Bobbi got her sobs under control, she looked up at her friend, "I haven't slept since he went missing, which was two nights ago."

"Yeah, you go get some sleep, I'll wake you up when we get something."

"Are you sure?" Bobbi looked up for reassurance. "Positive," Bruce gave the most assuring smile anyone had given Bobbi since that night.

Bobbi climbed up into an alcove Clint had dug out if she ever needed it.

The last thing Bobbi remembered was Bruce watching Bruce start up the computer.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N This chapter is weird, to all of those who love Bobbi, I'm sorry; I've made her very OOC for the purpose of this story. And ones I plan to write later. I don't know anything about her or her origin story, so I've kind of made her up as I write the story. The main reason I wrote this story was for the sole purpose was because I don't like BlackHawk, and there aren't many Bobbi/Clint stories out there. And just to clear it up, I don't own these characters, they belong to Marvel/Disney

CHAPTER THREE

Bobbi awoke to the feeling of being shaken. "What?" she sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Hey, Bobbi," Bruce told her, "Fury wants us on the bridge."

"What happened?" Bobbi asked as she jumped down, then looked out the window, and saw him. Loki gave her a huge, knowing grin, and Bobbi felt as if he just fanned the flames.

"That's him," Bobbi clenched her fists, the hatred burning so hot in her chest she thought she might explode. "Bobbi," Bruce put an assuring hand on her shoulder. "What?" Bobbi turned giving him a crazed look.

"Look at your hands." When Bobbi looked down, she saw the drops blood where her nails had dug into her skin. She released her fists and took three deep breaths. "Let us go," then she stomped out of the room.

"And who might thee be?" Thor asked when Bruce and Bobbi walked onto the bridge.

"I'm Bruce" Bruce gave his hand to the demigod, who took it and shook.

"I'm Bobbi," Bobbi introduced, leaving her arms crossed, "I worked on your hammer."

Thor looked at the blond in confusion, but his question was stopped before it could leave his mouth as the screen turned on.

As they all watched the exchange between Fury and Loki, Bobbi let her mind wander. For some reason her mind went to book she hadn't read in over a year, The Princess Bride. She thought of how Buttercup was stolen, how sad Fezzik was, and how evil Prince Humperdink was. Then she wondered why she was thinking of the book. Then she remembers, Clint caught her reading it, it sparked up a conversation, they started hanging out, then, the happy day five months ago, when he asked her out. A tear slowly made its way down Bobbi's cheek, but she wiped it clean before someone would notice.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce asked from his seat at the table.

"He's crazy," Tony, who had made it inside when Bobbi was lost in thought, spoke up.

"Please," Thor spoke, and Bobbi had a feeling he would defend the murder, "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days," Natasha informed.

"He's adopted," Thor shrugged it off, embarrassed.

"Well, what happens now?" Steve asked.

Bobbi looked across the table at the super soldier. "We get the info out of him."

"How?" Fury walked into the room. "He won't talk."

"We make him," Bobbi told him.

"Bobbi," Fury began, then caught his mistake, "Agent Morse, it's never good to have an agent emotionally involved in a crime. You need to focus on finding the cube, in the lab with Dr. Banner."

"You mean sit in lab with a man whose life I helped ruin? Yeah, thanks, but I prefer to not be reminded of how much of an idiot I am," Bobbi shouted at the director.

Everyone but Bruce, Natasha, and Fury looked confused at this, how did this young woman ruin Bruce's life?

"What did you do?" Tony asked, to earn a look from Steve. Bobbi sighed, but was more than okay with the question, she never spoke about it, and she realized how torn up over it she was.

"I-I was one of the lead scientist on the project, my grandfather was the one to originally invent the serum, and my mother has been retired for years. So they thought, why not have the only grandchild of the man to create the super soldier serum try to recreate it," Bobbi looked down, ashamed. "I ruined Bruce's life, and-and..." Bobbi's eyes stung as she stared at the ground. Bruce knew what she didn't say, though. "Betty's" Bruce finished for her, "I told you, I don't blame you."

"What about Betty?" Bobbi countered, looking into Bruce's eyes, her tears of shame turning into tears of anger. "Now I sort of know how she feels, and I'll I want is for him to die. Why wouldn't Betty feel the same?" Betty was one of the two friends who knew who she was, and still accepted her. She hadn't seen Betty since that day, and she didn't know what her friend thought.

"She doesn't, either," Bruce put an assuring hand on her shoulder, "your her best friend, and last I saw her, she was looking for you, she wants to help you. I want to help you." Bruce was the only other person who knew, he also knew she was still getting over it, even though she left it when she was fifteen, twelve years ago.

"Let's get to work," Bobbi whipped her eyes and began walking to the lab.

"I'm coming." Tony informed the scientist.

"What do you know about Selvig's work?" Bobbi gave Tony a disbelieving look.

"Nothing, but I know yours on the Tesseract, and may I just say, your work is amazing," Bobbi blushed at Tony's comment. Only Clint had told her that, and that people don't take her as seriously as they should, because the only time she is put as lead scientist is if the project is doomed to fail, so no one sees how amazing she is."Th-thank you," Bobbi smiled, meeting Tony's eyes, "it-it means a lot." Bruce smiled at their exchange, Bobbi deserved these kinds of comments, she was truly amazing. "Now, let's go."

The last thing Bobbi saw in the bridge was Natasha throwing her head back in laughter at something Steve had said.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is about Natasha, I want to include any scenes that will have been changed greatly because of Bobbi, this was one, so I included it. I hope you like it.

CHAPTER FIVE

Natasha laughed as the super soldier made a remark of how stupid Tony was acting. She spoke to him intently, catching up from the last time they got to talk. He made her laugh a lot more than anyone else. "I should go," she stood up, and Steve's smile vanished, saddened his only modern friend needed to leave.

Natasha walked towards Loki. "You know, there aren't many people who can sneak up on me."

"But you knew I would come."

"I knew, after Fury, you would come as a friend."

"I want to know what you want for Barton."

"Is this love, Agent Romanoff?"

"Love is for children," Natasha was lying through her teeth, she was in love, at this very moment she was shaking off the effects from being around the person she loved, "I owe him a debt. And I'm here for a friend."

Natasha kept him talking. As they talked more and more she realized what a monster he truly was, and whipped around, scared out of her mind, when she voiced that he was a monster, he told her she brought the monster. Then it hit her.

"So, Banner, then?" she acted like it had all been an act. "Attention, Loki plans to use the Hulk. Thank you, for your cooperation." Natasha bowed for Loki in a mock thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Again I apologize for the OOC-ness, but for how I want this, and later stories to go, I have to write the people like this. And I'm sorry for my amazing counting skills, you jelly? And this chapter is mostly a filler, felt like putting it in, I wanted Bobbi to interact with Tony, so, TADA!

CHAPTER FIVE

"Very dull lab, don't you think?" Tony asked, turning around over and over again in the lab.

"Well, that's how it works when your ADHD," Bobbi explained.

"Really? See, I thought it would be switched," Tony walked in circles around the lab while Bobbi stood at a desk and imputted data onto a computer and Bruce stood at a touch screen and tapped away. "Nope," Bobbi replied, popping the p.

"Darn, but I thought I knew everything?" Tony looked out over the bridge one last time, before he started working. As he began, Bobbi stood up.

"I'll be back soon," she walked out with purpose and confidance, which confused the older men greatly.

****As Bobbi walked out, she noticed Steve walk into the lab, but she didn't think much of it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know the last couple chapters have been short, I don't know how many more will be short, just bare with me, I think I'm going to post another story with Bobbi, but this one will just be her, and I will introduce some people that, if you really are a Marvel fan, you will recognize. I hope you like the chapter.

CHAPTER SIX

As Bobbi walked back to the lab after her half an hour of trying, and succeeding, in finding the gift he gave Clint for his 30th birthday last week, all she heard was shouting.

"You want to know my secret? You want to know how I keep calm?" she heard Bruce ask. Then she came running in, "STOP!" she shouted and raised her hands to separate everyone. "We're supposed to be finding Cl-the Cube."

Everyone looked down ashamed to be yelling at each other. Then the ship exploded.

"Put on the suit," Steve told Tony. "Yep."

As everyone ran out the room, Bobbi tried to get her leg out from under the piece of equipment that fell on her leg. Then she noticed Bruce, on the floor, trying not to let Hulk show. Shed only experiences Hulk once, that first time, she didn't know what it would be like now. As she saw to men with guns run try to get close to her, she waved them away. "Bruce, I swear on my life, I will get you out of this it will all be okay."

"You're life?" Bruce was slightly green, and growing bigger as he spoke, then he let out a scream as his clothes began to rip off.

Bobbi pulled her leg out from under the wreckage and started running, terrified. She ran through the light corridor, which she really should have thought about before. As she ran, she heard the Hulk smashing lights right behind her.

She managed to get rid of him long enough to climb into a small alcove. But her hiding place didn't last very long, before she saw the Hulk's hand slam against the side of the stairs she jumped back, and one of Hulk's eyes peered at her, then a gun from an outside plane began firing at him.

He turned, and then ran and jumped onto the plane, as it began to fall.

Bobbi gave a sigh, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. Then, now that the noise was finally lessened, she turned her earpiece back on.

"Coulson is dead, I repeat, Coulson is dead."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Bobbi stood next to the table, staring at the table while Fury spoke about Coulson, and how he died still believing in heroes. But Bobbi's mind was far away, she was thinking of her friend. She flashbacked, the first time she meet Coulson, she was 22, had just graduated and S.H.I.E.L.D. had given her a job. Coulson was put over her. She walked to the conference table on the bridge for the first time, and saw Coulson sitting there, where Steve was sitting now.

Bobbi let a tear slip from her eye. And she saw Tony and Steve walk out, to where he died. She followed them.

"He was a good man," Steve seemed to be trying to consul Tony, which didn't make any sense. "Did he have any family?"

"There was a cellist, I think," Tony answered, that's when Bobbi stepped in.

"Yes, there was, her name was Lydia, and she had just gone to Portland for several months because her mother is dying, now she gets to come home early for a funeral, then go back to Portland for another!" Bobbi's tears were falling down like rivers, she was upset and exhausted, she just wanted to crawl in her perch and die. She couldn't deal with this stuff right now. Not this week, it was too painful.

Tony and Steve looked at her; neither had realized she was there. "What are you..." Tony began.

"I had to see this," Bobbi looked at the hole where the Hulks prison was supposed to be. "We have to make him pay."

"How?" Steve asked.

"The diva wants everything, from cameras to lights to his name on the side of..." Bobbi's sentence was left hanging. "Son of a gun."

"What?"

"I'll explain on the way, Steve, get Natasha. Tony," Bobbi pointed a finger at the billionaire, "suite up."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Clint awoke to see everything bathed in a strange light.

"What?" Clint looked up as his eyes grew used to the light, and saw Natasha. "Where's Bobbi?"

Natasha smiled, happy that her friend wanted to know where his girlfriend was.

"She'll be okay. How are you?"

"Fine, how'd you clear my head?"

"I hit you on the head, really hard."

"Great, where's Coulson?" Natasha frowned, and Clint was left wondering what happened. "Natasha, what Happened?" he used a much harsher tone.

"Loki killed him."

Clint stared at the open space. Bobbi had been one of Coulson's only real friends; everyone thought he was a wimp. Even when Clint and Bobbi were just friends, Clint refused to hang out with the agent. Then the two started dating and she forced him. And he wished he'd done it sooner. Natasha and him soon became very close, but not as close as Bobbi, to the agent, and just as he was starting to give the man a chance, he dies.

Clint opened his mouth to say something. But Natasha insisted he get a drink. As he was getting it, Steve walked in. "Can you fly one of these?" he asked Natasha.

"No, but I can," Clint walked out of the bathroom, wiping his wrists dry.

"You got a suit?" "Yeah?"

"Then suit up."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I changed my mind, next story I write will be Bobbi/Bruce/Betty, and what happened. Then I want to write a Bobbi/Janet/Hank fic, with bits of the rest of them in their. Please, tell me what you think, it'd mean a lot.

CHAPTER NINE

"Ya get Natasha?" Bobbi swung around the bar to face the super soldier. What she saw was even better.

Bobbi could say, she is one of the least romantic people in the history of the world, she thinks some things are cute, but most are cliché. Well, now she can say her love falls under the totally cliché list. As soon as she saw Clint, her vision tunneled. No one told her they had saved him. She didn't even know he had even been aboard the ship. After the tunnel vision, she did the next thing in romantic clichés, she ran to him. As he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, the momentum they received seemed to spin them around. When the spin was over, Clint probably would have kissed her, but they were in a public area, so Clint vetoed the idea and pulled her close.

Steve and Natasha shared a loving look, then smiled at the still hugging couple.

"No one told me you were on board," Bobbi whispered as they peeled off of each other.

"Fury actually announced it over the earpieces," Natasha tapped her ear. A look of fear crossed Bobbi's face. "I-I was preoccupied," Bobbi looked down, both ashamed and scared.

"What happened?" Clint asked his girlfriend.

"Nothing..." Bobbi voice trailed off.

"Tell us," Steve looked concerned, Bobbi could see why her friend loved him.

"I experienced him. I-I'm a monster, how could I?" Bobbi looked up, tears of shame in her eyes. The others looked at her, then each other in confusing.

"The world is ending, though, I'll explain on the way to Stark Tower," Bobbi pulled her arm off her boyfriend and walked up onto the ship.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Bobbi was exhausted. She Natasha and Steve had been on the ground fighting for hours. Bobbi wasn't even a special agent, she was a scientist, she shouldn't be in the field. She wanted to pass out, but every time she was ready to stop, and let the aliens take her, she looked around to see the panic in everyone's eyes. She saw a child, clinging to their mother's or father's arms. She couldn't let these kids down; they shouldn't have to go through what she went through. They need their parents. They need HER to keep fighting for them.

Then, she saw her window of opportunity. "Rogers! Can you get me onto one of those?" she pointed up to a ship as she stabbed another alien with the gun she stole from a different one. As she shot the last one she saw him nod.

"You ready for this?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fun," Bobbi looked nervous. But she ran, jumped off the overturned cab, then leaped off Steve's shield, grabbing the edge of a passing alien ship. As she climbed aboard she saw Natasha yelling at Steve for letting her do something so stupid. Aw, young love, Bobbi smiled, as she swung her leg onto the ship.

After she successfully killed the pilot of the ship, she steered the ship towards Stark's tower. She jumped off and rolled onto the roof, whipping her head up in time to see Selvig. He came at her, with a puny little knife, and she side stepped, remembering Natasha said a nice head banging would snap them out of it, she turned on him, grabbing his face with both hands. Face collided with knee and Selvig was on the floor, looking up at her seconds later, eyes normal, a grateful look on his face.

Bobbi saw Loki's staff, she ran for it, before Loki noticed and could use it again. "Anyway to turn this off?" she looked back at her friend, desperate.

"I actually put in a fail safe..." Once he explained how to disable it, she let out a mass news flash. "Guys, I can shut it off!"

"Do it, Morse," Steve replied, as she was putting the staff in place, Tony's voice came to life. "Wait, don't, not yet."

Then Bobbi saw him take a missile and guide it through the wormhole. Everyone shouted at her, she needed to close it, now. No, she thought to herself, come on Stark. But a soon as all the aliens fell she knew she couldn't keep it open any longer. As she closed it, she looked up, to see Tony just barely make it through.

Bobbi smiled, and then wondered to herself; how she would get down to congratulate the billionaire.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I plan on having my next story up soon. I'm really excited for this one. I plan on calling it Creating the Monster.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Bobbi laughed at her boyfriend's antics. The whole team of Avengers, they had included her, calling her Mockingbird, as she mimicked everything that one of them or one of the aliens did, and a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents meet up afterward in Tony's Malibu mansion. Bobbi, Clint, Tony, and Pepper were currently all sitting on the couch, discussing the events. And through Clint's eyes, they were pretty amusing. As she laughed, she noticed Natasha walk out, looking dejected. "Just a second," she didn't even look over at the other three as she put her finger out and stood up.

"What's up?" Bobbi asked the assassin. Natasha just turned around, leaving her elbows on the edge, and sighed. "It's Steve, isn't?"

Natasha finally met her friends eyes, shaking her head yes an answer. Bobbi sighed, and as Natasha turned back around, Bobbi placed her elbows on the edge with her, looking out over the ocean.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" she finally turned to her friend, keeping a single elbow on the edge. Natasha looked at her friend, skeptical. "WHAT! Talking works!" Bobbi threw her hands up in defense. Natasha smiled at her friend's ridiculousness. "Okay," she nodded closing her eyes, pulling herself up strait, turning on her heels and walking inside.

Bobbi watched as her friend walked up to Steve and asked him if he wanted to talk in private. She watched as they began joking and laughing. Then she felt arms wrap around her waist. "There you are," Clint's whisper filled her ears.

Bobbi smiled as she turned to face him. "Here I am," she replied and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much, helping Natasha work up the guts to go talk to the love of her life." "I see it worked." Clint smiled at his girlfriend, looking over at Steve and Natasha. Bobbi followed his eyes. She quickly looked back at her boyfriend and pulled him in.

Let's just say this kiss was just the beginning, of many more to come that night.


End file.
